Le concept du journal intime by Maxwell
by Bux
Summary: Quand Maxwell se met à aligner sa vie sur le papier...
1. Context

10 Août.

Voilà.

C'est fait. La première ligne, Quatre doit être content.

C'est bizarre, j'écoute Quat'Chan maintenant. Je devais sacrément en avoir besoin.

Bienvenu dans les limbes de la conscience Maxwell. Concept du cahier intime.

Auteur : bux

Série : Gundam Wing

Disclamers : …Y sont tous pas à moi. Ptet qu'avec une pétition…

11 Août. -midi

C'était pas très malin je sais mais quand j'ai vu tout ce petit monde sérieux comme des mafieux, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher, comprenez, c'est dans les gènes. C'est encore le même décor, une base, une mission, l'assurance d'une couverture diplomatique –et oui, tant que Oz se limitera à lustrer son image avec l'opinion du peuple, bah nous on aura pas besoin de faire de la pub. De toute façon Wufy est pas photogénique. Et puis lui et les activités extrascolaires…En parlant de ça. Ce soir on doit encore ENCORE passer par la case indicateur. Oui en fait ça se voit pas mais je suis super blaze. Parce que je vais devoir trainer toute la bande dans le pub le plus controversé de l'histoire chrétienne. Et qu'ils refuseront de me laisser les habiller un peu plus dans le sens de la mode. Alors se traîner Wufy, comme glaçon pour les plus entreprenants passe encore. Mais voir les prunelles perverses courir le long des hanches de Yui, sans pouvoir rien faire –puisque Wufei gênera automatiquement –il est près, pour les autres il sera vu comme mon petit copain. Ca, ben ça, c'est l'enfer ! UNE TORTURE !

J'entends Yui approcher, il doit être l'heure. Je vais tenter ma chance quand même.

11 Août –soir.

FOUTREDIEU DE JOURNEE !

Pour commencer, on s'est fait filer par deux patrouilles de Oz. Faut dire, à force de se balader à 4, avec le Spandex-des-Bermudes, le Yukata-Blanc, le Grand-à-la-mèche et sa-Jolie-Blonde

_/ Quat'Shan : DE KWAAAA o o_

Le pire c'est qu'ça parle ses bestioles. On a tout senti, l'infiltration, le déploiement, le signal d'assault.

Seulement Yui a un sens de l'objectif qui dépasse l'entendement. Même étant convaincu du camp de l'informateur –selon toute logique je dirais qu'il est passé à l'ennemi- il a persisté à le cuisiner, d'abord froidement, puis un peu plus énervé. Il a même failli devenir fou lorsque un des clubbers, bousculé par les mouvements sous marins des patrouilles, l'a effleuré du coude. Ce qu'il a dit à Quatre, petit chose accrochée à son bras –et qui tente désespérement de le désarmer- avait la couleur de la mauvaise foi. En même temps, avec tout ce monde qui grouillait autour, c'est normal d'être nerveux. Et un Yui nerveux, c'est pas bon pour le business.

C'est ce moment, cette minute, à la seconde près que l'assaut a été donné. La petite gourmandise qui fond dans la bouche

_/Quat'Chan : MAIEUUUH o o _

Mouvement de foule. On sait pas si on tatane des civils ou des soldats. Le fiasco complet. L'informateur descendu. La moitié des troupes encore vivante. C'est même pas qu'on les a raté, c'est qu'on savait pas dissocier les civils, alors, sous l'emprise monstrueuse de Quatre, on s'est contenté d'en abattre des certifiés label-Oz, et de dégager de la place. Le niveau suprême de l'inproductivité.

De retour dans la planque, il faut déjà déménager. Attends, Maxwell, nan c'est même pas ça ! On est même pas revenu !

12 Août.

Je ne suis pas sûr. Mais je crois bien que c'est ça. Hier soir. Tard. J'étais parti pour la rafle du frigidaire, comme tous les soirs quoi, et là je l'ai vu. Nan plus précisément je l'ai entendu. C'était dans la salle de bain, un son étouffé, humide. Le temps que je revienne, c'était fini.

Quand j'ai pointé mon nez dans la cuisine ce matin, il y avait Quatre, déjà habillé, la crinière à peine brossée, et l'odeur de son fabuleux café qui venait flatter les narines. Le seul suspect. Je me suis avancé, en essayant de pas trop faire de vague. Il s'est retourné.

Notamwamême : ne jamais oublier que Quat'Chan est empathe. Il a eu le tact de ne pas lire plus loin –peut-être il l'a fait mais il m'a laisser expliciter quand même (j'ai un petit doute là).

Il a nié. Sans ombre dans le regard. Sans cacher ni feindre sa surprise. Chuis resté un peu perplexe, j'avoue. Trowa qui pleure ? Naon ! –Et là il sort de la chambre. Je me ravale.

Quat'Chan, empathe ! Quat'Chan, empathe ! –MAICESTLACHAMBREDEQUAT' !


	2. Entering into Darkness

12 Août, un peu plus tard.

Ui. C'était bien ce que je pensais. Trowa est avec Quatre, mais ça, quelque part, on le savait tous. Je suis encore loin de la planque, et ce qui est super, c'est comment cette planque est éloignée de toute civilisation. Vous allez me dire, c'est joli, c'est tranquille, moi ça me fait chier. Donc j'erre à la recherche de forme de vie, capable de comprendre mon langage, et surtout de conduire. Voila, oui. La mission du Graaand Shinigami.

…Oh. OhmaisOOOOOOOh… Ok il est temps de fourrer tout ce bardac dans la poche et d'aller accoster cette ravissante amazone.

12 Août, le soir je pense.

Finalement le coup de l'amazone, c'était pas du cousu. Ça avait bien commencé, pourtant.

Elle était jolie, elle savait parler, et elle avait un de ces …Bref, je l'aborde, sûr, beau gosse et cavalier à la Maxwell, lui demande d'évaluer la distance d'ici à une ville. Elle me répond que je suis pas sorti si je compte m'y rendre à patte, que si je voulais y aller, elle m'accompagnerait, qu'elle demanderait à son père

/_ Son père, Maxwell, déjà pas une bonne idée ça !_

Si il pouvait nous déposer. Et devant son sourire j'accepte. Là tableau. La petite voiture. Le modèle tortue de l'espace. Un taureau de père qui conduit, l'œil au rétro. Elle et moi à l'arrière. Partis pour 1h30 de balade. Je pensais pas qu'elle crierait comme ça. Le père se retourne, la fille jouit. Et moi je me retrouve cul par terre, au milieu de nulle part, sur la seule route du patelin. Et pas un pet de nonne de vie des kilomètres à la ronde. Je me lève, après 45 minutes de méditation sur la direction à prendre. J'arrive par la main divine –ça peut être que ça- jusqu'à un semblant de banlieue.

/ _Ça vit, c'est vivant oo_

Il fait encore clair, il y a des bonnes femmes devant les vitrines et personne dans les échoppes. Il me faut de l'argent. Ça devrait être faisable ça. Un attroupement de richards, parfait.

Le coup du renard. Je l'avais pas fait depuis…depuis longtemps.

_/ Lui apprendra à porter de la fourrure. _

…COMMENT FOUTREDIEUDEPUTAINDEBORDELDEMERDE J'AURAIS PU PREVOIR QUE C'ETAIENT DES FLICS EN CIVIL ?

Là c'est comique. En un tour de poignet, la fausse richarde –derrière son gros gras rouge à lèvre et son affreux fond de teint- me met à terre, et chausse les menottes… Des bouts de fers particulièrement gênants. Et sans autre forme de procès ils me coffrent, m'entaulent, sans même écouter ce que je leur hurle. Voilà où une blonde bien roulée peut vous mener.

16 Août.

Ça fait un peu plus de 4 jours qu'on m'a mis en détention, et pas un Gundam à l'horizon, ils me laissent cuire à petit feu j'ai l'impression, et s'il y avait Shinigami avec moi, c'est en petits cubes que je les finirais. On m'a cogné, à peu près partout sauf au visage, peut être ils auraient eus des regrets à abîmer un minois pareil –et après de payer l'addition. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que les autres mijotent, moi j'en ai assez, j'ai mal dormi, j'ai faim, je pues, je suis dans un état…Je suis tenu à l'écart dans une cellule 2m sur 1. Pas de fenêtre. Rien pour voir le monde.

/ _Sortir._

J'aimerais bien. Comment j'aimerais. Le soleil. Les femmes. Yui. Des petits bruits de fond résonnent tellement fort dans ma tête, ça m'assomme. Mon odeur y est aussi pour pas mal. Ils ne me nourrissent plus, ils ne prennent plus cette peine. L'eau sent. Wufy. Quatre. Tro.

_/ Yui. _

Vous en mettez un temps.


	3. Eclipse

**Série** : Gundam Wings

**Auteur** : Bux

**Genre** : pas très bien défini tout ça…

**Disclaimer** : Euuuuuh…Les rats sont à moi. Je pourrais leur demander de mordre Maxwell comme ça je pourrais cloner

_Bleach. Nothing can be explained_

_Lost on the way, no one to blame, no one to say,  
nothing to do with the way everything's changed_

_So I feel a little like, a child who's lost, a little like,  
(everything's changed) a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,_

_I'm confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it,  
everything's changed I thought I'd make it through the pain_

_everything's changed_

_Given the change I would happily dance on the grave of the one  
who shows no remorse_

_So I feel little like, a child who's lost, a little like,  
(everything's changed) a lot, I didn't like all of the pain,  
I'm confused, a lot of it, is hard to take, and cause of it,  
everything's changed I thought I'd make it through the pain  
everything's changed_

_nothing is plain  
nothing can be explained, nothing_

_Given the change I would happily laugh,  
and be free to express what I feel  
Given the change I could hold up my head and smile again_

…Des rats.

Ils n'ont pas peur de moi. C'est étrange. Oz me redoute. Wufy tient ses distances. Les autres en sont morts. Et eux ils approchent, curieux, comme si je n'étais plus qu'une chose inerte, froide. Remarque, il y a un peu de ça aussi. Je ne bouge plus, ça fait trois ou quatre jours que je me donne plus cette peine. Je ne sais plus pourquoi je suis là, ni depuis combien de temps. Je ne sens plus de douleur à l'abdomen. Je n'entends plus les pas au fond du cachot. Le pichet est désespérément vide. Gorge sèche. Faim. Autour de moi des petits grésillements, l'ombre qui fourmille, des pupilles avides qui attendent que je sois. Définitivement froid. Ils ne mordent pas encore, non, ils doivent entendre encore mon pouls. Ils doivent me voir agiter ce morceau de carbone. Je ne m'en rends même plus compte, mais parfois je me prends à fredonner, tout seul, assis, et pas des airs de vivant. Ce doit être pour ça que je n'ai pas peur.

Un vient encore, plus près, presque à portée de main. C'est toujours le même. Tidus.

Tidus, viens. Viens. Oui, c'est ça, good boy.

Je tiens le rat dans ma paume, il est jeune, il est confiant. Je l'aime bien, il est souvent venu, il ne mord pas, il se contente de me chatouiller la plante des pieds. Il a une petite sœur je crois, elle n'approche jamais, semble même inquiète. Allons, faut pas avoir peur de Maxwell, Mademoiselle. Nan, vous, vous ne craignez rien. Vous n'êtes pas de Oz. Je relâche Tidus, il semble un peu excité. Sûrement à cause de mon odeur, elle empire. Certains de ses compagnons me tiraillent la natte –enfin ce qu'il en reste. C'est amusant. Si je ressens c'est que j'existe. Quelque part, ces rats sont mes amis.

…Ils m'ont mordu. On dirait que ça a commencé. Donc je vais mourir comme ça. Dévoré par des rats. Je me sentais quand même mieux harnaché à mon cockpit. Je préférais mourir comme ça.

_/ NON._

Non.

_/ LEVE TOI._

Il y a du bruit autour de moi, la mêlée, ils ont compris, ils savent. Je m'en vais.

Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps.

…

Quelque chose sur ma joue. Le soleil. Non, c'est plus…Plus près. Quat'Chan.


	4. Flow

**Série** : Gundam Wings

**Auteur** : Bux

**Genre** : …euuuuh…se souviens vaguement des trucs à Tip Angst ? Neurogénique ?

**Disclaimer** : les Gundams, y sont pas à mowa mais les pilotes, je peux les garder é.è ?

_Anastacia. I Do_

_  
Who are they anyway  
With their sticks and stones  
Don't they know that we know?  
There's a chill within their bones  
They blame and they name  
Make us feel so cold inside  
But they cannot take us there cause we will fight _

I think the world's gone crazy  
I think the world's gone crazy  
I think the world's gone crazy  
I think the world's gone crazy

Chorus:  
Who wants a love without anger and rage? I do  
Who wants a world where a kid can be safe? I do  
Who wants to pray for the end of the pain  
For the calm at the end of the day  
Where there's not always more of the same I do

Wanna breathe  
Wanna move  
And not ever feel afraid  
Wanna live in a place  
Where the truth still finds a way  
To rise and advise  
And when everything is lies you break  
Cause there's nowhere you can run and still feel safe

I think the world's gone crazy  
I think the world's gone crazy  
I think the world's gone crazy  
I think the world's gone crazy

Chorus

I won't be a part of something so obscene  
I think I'm falling  
But I won't be falling

Je ne te vois pas Petit Prince. Je te sens, je sens ta chaleur, pourtant c'est bizarre, je ne vois rien. Rien de distinct en tout cas. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il y a du pollen. Du vent. Ça doit être vert.

Regardez, il sourit.

Je suis sorti. Comment… ? Je, les rats, l'ombre, l'eau…C'est vous ? C'est vous qui m'avez fait sortir ? Je bégaye, je m'entends bégayer, Quatre ressert son étreinte, fort, et les autres gardent le silence.

_Ce n'est pas vous ? _

Qui est-ce ? Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Pourquoi je vois vague ?

…

Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ?

Duo, tu… Tes yeux.

Quoi, mes yeux ? Ils ont du mal, mais c'est normal après tout, avec le temps que j'ai passé à l'ombre ! D'abord où vous étiez ? Qu'est-ce qui vous a retenu comme ça ? J'ai failli crever vous savez !

Duo.

Yui. Un temps. Le son métallique d'une lame qu'on dégaine, rapidement.

Ne bouge pas.

Attends. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

On me ceinture, à droite, à gauche. La panique monte.

YUI ! BORDELACULDEFOUTREDIEU DIS MOI CE QUE TU VAS

La douleur est longue, lancinante. Je tiens toujours serré dans mon poing le carnet. Si fort que. Si fort que.

/_ JE VAIS TE TUER_

…Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à tous, là ?

On dirait un banc de canardosaures à la diète !

Un peu gêné quand même d'être au centre de la pièce. Encore plus d'avoir ces drôles de machins aux poignets. Tilt.

ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QU'IL VOUS PREND ? Je me débats.

POURQUOI JE SUIS ATTACHE ? POURQUOI VOUS ME METTEZ EN QUARANTAINE ?

Quat'Shan s'avance, sort de la mêlée des spectateurs. Il a le regard humide, il vacille légèrement. Trowa le retient par l'épaule.

Quatre, non. Tu sais comme nous que tu vas souffrir si tu t'approches trop.

Et me dévisage sans expression.

Duo…

Explique moi au moins, Petit Prince.

...Tu mutes…


	5. Forsaken

**Série** : Gundam Wings

**Auteur** : Bux

**Genre** : Cuisine ! Ah nan … BAH SI ! CUISINE FRANKEINSTEIN

**Disclaimer** : Disons que le marionettiste il possède ses marionettes –enfin, en quelque sorte ! Voyez c'que j'veux dire ? Nan ? Ah zut…Chais pas où j'ai merdé moi…

_System Of A Down. Chop Suey_

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to_

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die, die_

_Wake up  
Grab a brush and put a little (makeup)  
Grab a brush and put a little  
Hide the scars to fade away the (shakeup)  
Hide the scars to fade away the  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
Here you go create another fable  
You wanted to  
Grab a brush and put a little makeup  
You wanted to  
Hide the scars to fade away the shakeup  
You wanted to  
Why'd you leave the keys upon the table?  
You wanted to_

_I don't think you trust  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In, my, self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

_Father, father, father, father  
Father into your hands, I commend my spirit  
Father into your hands  
Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh_

_Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

Je mute. Non mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Un Maxwell ne mute pas ! Un Maxwell mûrit ! Oui c'est ça, je mûris. Alors pourquoi ces nazes ils m'ont mis en tube pour maquereau ?

En plus y zont pas fait les choses à moitié, et vas-y que je te mélange un truc louche dans le bain, et vas y que je t'attache, et que j'oublie de te mettre un caleçon…Pas que c'est désagréable de flotter nu comme un vers dans son petit bouillon mais bon quand même. Chuis immergé complet, là, ce qu'il y a sur ma je le bois quasiment !

Où alors ils me font marcher, histoire de me faire le bain intégral. On peut pas leur en vouloir, avec l'odeur que je traînais. Y a le tact aussi. Oui, oui, ça existe.

Je vois bien maintenant, merci, faut dire que je l'ai payé cash.

C'était de la peau. Juste un peu de peau qui me cachait la vue. Un peu de peau en trop et pouf, vous êtes pris en expérimentation, déshabillé, noyé dans des trucs tout collant et analysé par lamelle. Yui, quel crétin. Il a failli me crever les yeux. Tiens mais ?

Nooon ! Ils ont foutu mon carnet aussi en observation. D'ailleurs je comprends. Il a une drôle de gueule maintenant. Il a une grosse tâche sur la couverture, en relief, on dirait presque que c'est un bubon qui va s'ouvr

/ _Sors_

Huh ? Nan, je dois être fatigué. Pourquoi sortir d'abord ? Ils ne me veulent pas de mal. Je peux me reposer ici. Ici, je suis à l'abri.

/ _SORS_

OUCH ! Le sang des écorchures se mêle au liquide qui me baignait. Je suis à genoux. Comment ai-je pu sortir ? Le sarcophage translucide derrière moi a implosé. C'est raté pour le bain. Les papys ne vont pas être contents, vaut mieux pour moi que je me taille trouver un coin plus…paisible. Un dernier regard sur la salle. Peine perdue, y a rien à manger.

Dehors. C'est la seconde fois que je me retrouve dehors sans pouvoir expliquer ce qui m'y a conduit. Il est tôt. Assez pour faire un réveil fracassant dans la petite famille des Gundamium.

Technique secrète. Les pas Maxwell. D'abord entrer par le sas de derrière. Enlever les chaussures. –Hur les chaussettes aussi ! Pas de loup dans le couloaaaar….Tiens. Ya d'la vie.

Ils ont l'air préoccupé. Voilà l'effet que je fais. Quatre se tortille nerveusement les doigts. Heero a son flingue posé sur la table. Wufei…ne dit rien, mais ça, ça change rarement.

On devrait attendre de voir.

Il a raison, on ne peut pas condamner quelqu'un avant de savoir.

Quelqu'un ? Moi ? C'est de moi qu'ils parlent ?

...Et s'il nous trahissait ?

HEERO ! Jamais Duo ne pourrait nous trahir ! C'est encore un des nôtres, à ce que je sache.

Plus maintenant.

Je n'ai pas pris la peine d'écouter plus. Ni celle d'attendre et de raisonner le flingue d' Heero.


	6. Ambiguité

**Auteur :** Bux

**Série : **Gundams Wings

**Disclaimers : **Voyons, voyons…S'ils étaient à moi ils s'appelleraient Gundam Whip #

K's Choice. Shadowman

_Any time tomorrow I will lie and say I'm fine_

_I'll say yes when I mean no_

_And any time tomorrow_

_The sun will cease to shine_

_There's a shadowman who told me so_

_Any time tomorrow the rain will play a part_

_Of a play I used to know_

_Like no other_

_Used to know it all by heart_

_But a shadowman inside has let it go_

_Oh no, let go of my hand_

_Oh no, not now I'm down, my friend_

_You came to me anew_

_Or was it me who came to you_

_Shadowman_

_Any time tomorrow a part of me will die_

_And a new one will be born_

_Any time tomorrow_

_I'll get sick of asking why_

_Sick of all the darkness I have worn_

_Any time tomorrow_

_I will try to do what's right_

_Making sense of all I can_

_Any time tomorrow_

_I'll pretend to see the light_

_I just might_

_Shadowman_

_Oh here's the sun again_

_Isn't it appealing to recline_

_Get blinded and to go into the light again_

_Doesn't it make you sad_

_To see so much love denied_

_See nothing but a shadowman inside_

_Chorus_

_Oh, if you're coming down to rescue me_

_Now would be perfect_

_Please, if you're coming down to rescue me_

_Now would be perfect_

Comment ça, ils croient que je suis un traître ? Y sont pas bien. Y sont malades. Bien sûr qu'y sont malades. Qui pourrait faire ce qu'on fait, ce pourquoi on a été formé sans avoir perdu un minimum de raison ? J'essaie de me calmer. Doucement. La pénombre. Le bruit fin de l'eau qui coule, goutte à goutte.

Comment ça je mute ? De quoi parlent-ils ? Et d'abord même si c'était vrai, comment passent-ils de la mutation à la félonie ?

Il fait humide, chaud. Je commence à avoir faim. Le bain, tout ça. L'estomac dans les talons. Je tends la main, je me souviens avoir pris quelque chose en partant. J'ai dû le poser par là. Arh, encore ce voile. Le truc que je porte à ma bouche sent bon, est chaud, pulse. Brioche à la viande. Je mors distraitement. Bon, je vais quand même pas rester ici toute ma vie quand même. A l'odeur, je peux voir où je suis. Je vais continuer par là, à couvert. Pas trop envie de retrouver le canon scié de Yui sur mon front.

Je marche depuis un moment, je dois être perdu. Il faut que je remonte. Là haut. Une bouche d'égout, c'est parfait. Je vais me prendre une douche, vagabonder un peu, me saouler et me faire une pucelle. Ça me fera oublier un peu cette saloperie de journée.

J'émerge au milieu de pas mal de monde. L'heure est indéfinissable. Ça sent le tabac, la sueur, les froufrous. Je reconnais. Je suis déjà venu. C'est bizarre, on n'a donc pas changé de planque. Encore une erreur. La dernière fois, ça grouillait de soldats, il se peut très bien qu'ils aient été travestis en jolies bécassines et qu'ils errent à notre recherche. Ça mérite une petite vérification.

Je suis un jupon écossais jusque dans le bar de la dernière fois.

Anita. Gentille, un peu canaille. On parle, elle paye. Je sens que le monde converge vers le bar, là où nous sirotons. Nan, ça ne peut pas être Oz. Je sentirais. Nan. C'est plus doux. Vanille. Polaire.

Il y a du bruit, un grand éclat, le miroir implose. Je devine. Il veut me submerger par l'effet de foule. Il n'aura rien si je m'y fonds. Un trait acier. La masse crie, devient incohérente. Je me jette à terre, pars vers les fenêtres.

J'ai…mal…

Je suis au milieu de la rue –la rue ? Comment, quand est-ce que je suis arrivé là ? Il y a des gens autour, ils me regardent comme si j'étais Quasimodo. Je me relève, j'ai presque envie de leur cracher dessus. Personne ne m'aide, on recule. J'articule, péniblement.

- MAIS MERDE ! 'VOYEZ PAS QU'CHUIS BLESSE ?

Ma voix a un écho étrange, j'ai dû recevoir un choc à la tempe.

Je m'extrais du cercle. Merde. Yui. Les gars. Je ne me souviens plus. C'est vous ? Yui, c'est toi ? C'est toi qui m'as canardé ?


End file.
